


toothbrush

by Sakataka



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakataka/pseuds/Sakataka
Summary: After everything that happened, Gintoki's and Takasugi's relationship slowly started to change. They didn't mind, though.





	toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> uh. fluff. yes. very short. i love gintaka also everyone is happy. this is after silver soul arc

"For a pessimist you're awfully optimistic", Gintoki groaned as he sat up on his bed, glancing on the figure standing in front of the door. Takasugi, in underwear and Gintoki's t-shirt from the night before. The purple-haired man brushed through his already messed up hair, revealing the few hickies on his neck for a second, and even if he was the most irritating person on earth, he was also the hottest person on earth. "You really think they'll suspect something just because I leave my toothbrush here? I don't see why I shouldn't if I'll stay here again anyway." One more night with Gintoki always turned into two, into three, it was so natural for him to stay over, so natural to be together.

Gintoki sighed and stood up from the bed for the first time today, it's Saturday, 1pm, and he asked himself if his children weren't actually aware already. They weren't exactly subtle. But then again, they didn't really care about that. Not anymore. Maybe they didn't want to make it subtle anymore? "You're the worst person ever you know?" He put his arms around Takasugi's body, pulled him close to him and buried his face in his neck as he did so often. "The absolute worst." "What, you wanna fight first thing in the morning?" Takasugi reacted by snaking his hand into Gintoki's hair, softly stroking through his also messed up hair. "Of course. I always want to fight you. You deserve it." And Takasugi had hundred of sentences he wanted to use as a response. You're perfect. You're everything to me. I love you. "Then put on some clothes and fight me, idiot.", was the one he settled on though.

How embarassing it felt to him to be like this, be like they were when they were teenagers, having his heart beat so fast when he was right before his thirties. Yet, it also felt nice in a way. He just wished it wasn't Gintoki. But it could never be anyone other than Gintoki. He knew that. After all the events that happened, things started leading to others, to the bedroom mostly, but now they've kept leading him into this man's strong arms instead and he wasn't sure if he minded the change. The sex was nice but going to restaurants, to different cities, going on walks and meeting his family - it was nicer, for some reason. 

When Takasugi leaned his head back enough to look up into Gintoki's face, he couldn't help but smile. "You need to stop smiling like that. It's way too uncharacteristic for you. " I like it. Please keep going. "Why? You don't like it?" You're the only reason I smile this way. There was no answer. Gintoki couldn't answer or he'd risk saying something embarassing. Instead, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips for a second. "It's just irritating. Everything about you is." "I can leave then if you want me to." "You know I don't."

When he thought about it, his friends had been giving him weird, but also smug looks whenever they saw him with Takasugi. Sakamoto was more annoying than usual, although it was usual for him to make insensitive rewards and Katsura always gave them a weird proud mom smile. They totally knew, didn't they? Gintoki sighed and buried his face in Takasugi's shoulder. "We're obvious, aren't we?" Takasugi let out a slight chuckle at that and gripped Gintoki's hand that had been resting on his hip. "Perhaps." Gintoki wasn't sure when he started to hear that chuckle more and more but whenever he heard it, he felt like pressing a megaphone to his heart and shouting out all of his thoughts. Disgusting. Takasugi made him feel disgusting. Like some kind of lovestruck Jump heroine. Had he really fallen that low? The great Shiroyasha? But when he looked down at Takasugi, so much skin exposed, in his shirt, he felt like he hadn't fallen at all.

"You think you're finally ready to admit you're not straight to them?" "Haha, very funny. You know I....came out a while ago." "So you won't marry Ketsuno Ana?" "If I had the choice between you and her, I'd take her in a heartbeat. Actually, I'd take anyone over you immediately." "Really? I thought you told me I'm yours." "...You are." Takasugi hummed and intertwined their fingers. "I don't want you to go to anyone else either you know?" "Ugh, you sound like we're dating." Still, Gintoki pulled Takasugi's hand that was interlocked with his and kissed the palm of it.

At first, Takasugi thought Gintoki spent so much time with him after everything that had happened because of some sort of pity. The poor, broken man who was once on a revenge quest. But as they kept spending time together, he realized that wasn't the case. He liked spending time with him. He liked being with him. It was just like when they were teenagers. It was just like nothing had ever happened, except now they were more mature, they didn't have to keep everything so secret anymore, they had no time to play those games. And they grew closer and suddenly, they found themselves like that. Like it was natural. Like it was fate. And if it was, Takasugi wasn't complaining. Gintoki was the stupidest, grossest moron to ever walk this earth. But he was special. His moron. He had always been. Every time they were together and fought and Gintoki dragged him into yet another one of his shenanigans, Takasugi felt more free than when he was serious, than when he was depressed. 

"Shinsuke", Gintoki whispered against his shoulder. Like always, like when they were teenagers, they were only that close when they were alone, only that intimate when no one else could hear. "Mhm." "Would you mind? If we dated?" "I wouldn't." Gintoki could feel the irony slapping him across the face. The man who was the final boss for so long, working against him, who had done so much evil, was the one who made him want to date when he gave that up so long ago. And yet, this man was the least evil person he knew, so fragile and broken, so kind-hearted and hot-tempered, so annoying and absolutely insufferable, he was perfect. Way better than him, at the very least. And he asked himself why he would answer like that, why he would let himself date the true evil person here. He had met Takasugi's crew, or what was left of it, before and they didn't exactly approve, especially not the blonde girl. "Gintoki." He snapped back into reality when he heard Takasugi's voice and lifted his face from his shoulder to look at him. "Stop looking so depressed. It's way too uncharacteristic for you." "Hey, don't steal my lines you smug bastard. That's called plagiarizing!" "As if any of your lines are worth plagiarizing." "I'm a shonen protagonist! My words will go down in history!" "Yeah, as some of the stupidest ever spoken."

Takasugi moved his hand and placed it on Gintoki's cheek. "When do you have to go?"

"In about two hours. We could take a walk before I need to if you want to. The kids are outside right now, visiting Otae and Kyubei." The smaller man smiled at that. "Sure. I'd love to." He moved out of the arms that were holding him and shuffled through the room, looking for the yukata he left somewhere in the room. "They're good kids, those two." "Obviously. I raised them after all." "I never thought you'd make a great father." Gintoki wanted to retort with something stupid but when he turned around and saw the other man's smile, he got a little flustered and put a hand in his hair. "Well, I'm not great really. Bad, actually. But they're good kids. They're raising me more than I raised them." "You did that for each other, I think. You both grew up a lot."

Takasugi undressed and was about to put his yukata on, when he could physically feel Gintoki's smug face staring at him from behind. "Don't you want to get dressed too?" "I'd like to stay undressed, actually." "Then stay undressed. I'm going." Gintoki whined like a little child being denied candy. "You're cruel, Shinsuke. Men have needs you know!" But he gave up and got dressed himself, ready to go out with his...friend? Lover? Boyfriend? "Take an umbrella with you, it's raining." "Yeah, yeah."

And as they walked past the bathroom, outside, sharing one umbrella, it had four toothbrushes on the sink, blue, red, white and purple.


End file.
